Baby Trouble
by DarkYoaiFox
Summary: The Troopers are turned into the Ma Sho's kids! When they grow up the adventure begins! Rated for yaoi. RS, R&R please. On hold.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors, If I did then Ryo and Sage would love each other. And I don't own Spirited Away ether.**  
_****_

_**Baby Trouble**_

Chapter 1

"Come on Kaos, don't you think that it would be worth it?" a voice said, coming from the shadows. "No Ivory." Kaos said. "But Kaos!" "Hey! Don't but Kaos me!" Kaos said. "Please!" Ivory pleaded. "Oh, alright. But if this doesn't work..."

Nasutei's (Nasty) house

"I'm open!" Ryo yelled to his teammate. The Trooper's and ex-Ma-Sho were playing soccer. "Head's up!" Seiji yelled as he kicked the ball to Ryo. Ryo, who as soon as he got the ball, ran down the field. "Go Ryo!" Shu yelled as Ryo kicked the ball towards the goal. Ryo kicked the ball right past Nazza.

"Goal!" Touma yelled, before he blew the whistle. "Ok so what's the score?" Shu asked. "It's... Thirty to four." Touma answered. "Alright!" Shu yelled and hight-fived Shin. "Man, you Trooper's must have cheated!" Naaza said. "HA! Sore loser!" Shu said.

"Stop fighting!" Shiten yelled and turned back to Ryo. "Good game, Rekka." Shiten said, holding out his hand. "Ya, we need to do that more often." Ryo agreed, taking Shiten's hand.

"At least I don't have to worry about two of you." A voice said from the shadows. "Kaos!" they all yelled. "Yes, it's me, and I have something to tell you all." Kaos said.

Later

"What are you talking about?" Touma asked. "I'm talking about you, the Trooper's and ex-Ma-Sho, getting along together." Kaos answered. "Us? Getting along with them?" Shu asked. "Yes, and it will start...NOW!" Kaos said as his staff started to glow gold. "Wha...what's happening?" Shin asked as they all started to glow. Then, Ryo and Shiten vanished. Soon they had all vanished. "Ha... oh Ivory!" Kaos yelled.

"Yes?" Ivory asked s she appeared next to Kaos. "Ivory, Rekka need's a mother..." Kaos said smiling. "So find one...oh no..." Ivory said, turning to run. "Oh no Ivory, you are not getting away. You are going to be Rekka's mother!" Kaos said as his staff glowed again. Ivory disappeared. "Hehe..."

At the Hospital

"What am I doing here?" Shiten asked himself. He looked around, and noticed that the other ex-Ma-Sho were there, but the thing was, the other's had babies on their lap's. "Guy's wakeup!" He said as he shook Anubis. "Hu? What happened?" Anubis asked as he began to wakeup. "Kaos did his staff thingy." Naaza said

"What's with the babies?" Rajura asked looking at the two babies on his lap. "I don't know." Shiten said. "Maybe..." Naaza didn't get to finish because...

"Mr. Spring! Your wife is asking for you." A young, red headed, nurse said walking up to Shiten. "What?" Sh'ten asked as he stood up. "Your wife is asking for you." The nurse said as she turned to walk away. "Um... which room is she in?" Shiten asked. "Room 213." "Thank you." Shiten said as he walked towards the room.

Room 213

"Sh'ten, listen to me, Kaos did this. He made me your wife." Ivory said when Shiten walked in. "Kaos? What did he go?" Shiten asked. "He and I had a bet, and Kaos made it so the Trooper's became **your** kids. And Kaos made Shin became Nazza's kid, Seiji is Anubis', and Shu and Touma got stuck with Rajura, that leave's Ryo with you and me."

"Why did Kaos make you my wife?" Shiten asked. "I don't know. He just said that, 'Rekka need's a mother' and I disappeared." Ivory said. "Where is Rekka?" Shiten asked looking around. "He's right here." Ivory said gloomily. Shiten looked down at her and saw what she meant. "Oh...he's not born yet..." he said, blushing.

Later, in the waiting room

"Hey guy's! Did you figure out who the babies are yet?" Shiten asked as he walked in. "No... do you know?" Naaza asked.

"Yes, I know. They are the Trooper's." Shiten said with a grin. "The Trooper's!" they all yelled. "Shh... your going to wake..." Shiten started but... "WAA!" all of the babies cried. "Now look what you all did!" Sh'ten said, as he tried to calm the babies down. All of the ex-Ma-Sho just stared at their leader as he got the infants to go back to sleep. "Hehe... Shiten's acting like a daddy...hehe." Naaza giggled. "Well I will be a father soon... but **you** all are already father's." Shiten said calmly as he sat down.

"What?!" the ex-Ma-Sho exclaimed. "Well... Anubis you are Seiji's father, Naaza you're Shin's father and Rajura you are Shu and Touma's father." Shiten said as he fell asleep.

"How dose he know that any way?" Naaza asked, looking at Shiten. "I don't know...maybe it has something to do with his hehe wife." Rajura said. "Maybe..." Anubis trailed off as Seiji moved alittle. 'Maybe Shiten was right.' Anubis thought.

Later, after Ivory gave birth to Ryo

"Sh'ten...this is Rekka no Ryo Sanda, well his last name is Spring now." Ivory said as she held Ryo in her arms. "Wow. He's so small!" Shiten said as he walked over. "Yes, do you want to hold him?" Ivory asked, holding Ryo out to Shiten. He took Ryo in his arms and smiled.

"It's hard to believe that this is Rekka no Ryo." Shiten said, still smiling. "Ya, but now he will be alittle different." Ivory said, almost sadly. "How will he be different?" Shiten asked. "Well...I'm a guardian and now Ryo is to... I am the Star guardian and now Ryo is the fire guardian." Ivory said, just before the doctor came in. "Misses Spring, you can go home now." The doctor said. "Thank you." Ivory said.

Later, at the house

"Man, at least we don't have to share room's." Naaza said, as they all explored the house. "I fond the nursery." Shiten said as he walked into the living room. "Good I was getting tired of holding TWO babies!" Rajura exclaimed as he walked past Shiten. He put Shu and Touma into the crib's with their kanji's on them. "Man, now I'm tired. Hey guy's. I'm going to go take a nap." Rajura said as he walked by them.

"Ok, go ahead, I'll be in my room too." Anubis said. "Hehe... you guy's get tired to easily." Naaza said looking over at Shin. "At least you all don't have to share a bedroom." Shiten said, blushing. "Hehe, that's right you have a wife...HAHA!" Naaza laughed. "HAHA! At least I don't have to take care of a baby all by my self!" Shiten laughed.

"Oh shut up." Naaza said as he walked by Shiten. "HAHA! What ever you say...HAHA!" Shiten laughed. "Oh Shiten... your going to wake the babies!" Nazza said with a grin. "Oh your right... but we're in the living room!" said Shiten, laughing again. Nazza growled and stomped off.

"Hey Ivory... do you need anything?" Shiten asked as he walked into their room. "No Shiten, I don't need anything right now." She answered with a smile. "So... is Ryo sleeping?" "Yes. I never knew he was so cute!" Shiten said siting down on the bed. "That's because you never saw him as a baby." Ivory laughed. "That's true." Shiten said laughing.

"But... we still have to share a bed..." Ivory trailed off. "Um... how 'bout I stay on my side of the bed and you stay on your side, there could be a pillow between us." Shiten said. "Sounds like a plan to me." Ivory said. "Ok... what do you want to watch?" Shiten asked as he pointed over towards a shelf with videos.

"Um... Spirited Away!" Ivory said giggling. "Ok." Shiten said as he put it into the VCR. They watched the movie in till Rajura walked in. _It was when Chihiro saw Haku as a dragon, when he was being chased_.

"Sorry to inter up, but Ryo is crying." He said. "I'll get it." Shiten said as Ivory paused the movie. "Hurry up, he's going to wake the..." "WA!" the other babies cried. Shiten and Rajura ran into the nursery and walked up to there kids.

"Shhh, it's ok Ryo, shhh." Shiten said calming the new born down. "What happened?" Nazza demanded as he and Anubis walked in. "Ryo started crying and then the other's started to cry." Shiten said. "Ah huh, well I'm going to take Shin and go into the living room." Nazza said as he picked up the baby and left.

"Ok, shhh, Seiji it's ok." Anubis cooed. After the babies calmed down, Shiten walked into Ivory and his bedroom with Ryo. "Oh hello my little one." Ivory said as Shiten gave Ryo to her. Ryo giggled as Ivory tickled him. "Oh your just the perfect wittle baby, yes you are." Ivory cooed. Shiten smiled and hitted the play button.

Sixteen years later

"Where are they!" a figure yelled from a throne. "It took me sixteen years just to come back, and my Ma-Sho are gone!?" he yelled as a young woman walked in. "Master Arago, we have found them." She said. "Good, bring them to me, NOW!"

Later

"Hey dad! Pass it to me!" a young black haired boy yelled to his father. "Heads up, Ryo!" Shiten yelled as he kicked the ball to Ryo. "And he shoots, he scores!" sixteen-year-old Ryo yelled when he kicked the ball past Rajura and into the net. "All right, Ryo!" Seiji yelled as he high-fived his teammate.

"Hey, I can't get all the credit." Ryo told the older boy. "Man, we just got creamed by the baby of the group." Shu complained. "I say, next time we have Ryo on are team." Touma said to Shu and Shin. "No, Seiji wants to be on his fathers team and Ryo wants to be on Seiji's team." Shin said looking at the winning team.

"Ya, that's true." Touma said grinning. "Boy's! Time for lunch!" Ivory called. "Ok mom." Ryo called back. They all went funning for the house. "Hey wait for us!" Shiten yelled as they ran to catch up with them. "Hurry up dad!" Ryo called over his shoulder.

"So what's for lunch?" Shu asked as he and the others sat down in chairs. Ivory was about to answer him when... Boom! "It came from outside!" Ryo yelled as he ran outside. They ran out and saw a flouting head and their dads on the ground.

"DAD!" the boy's yelled and they rushed over to them. "Samurai Troopers!" Arago yelled in surprise. "Who?" Ryo whispered to himself as he checked Shiten. "Rekka no Ryo Sanda, just give me my Ma-Sho and no one will be hurt!" Arago bellowed. "Who are you taking to? There is no 'Rekka no Ryo Sanda' here!" Ryo replied.

'He's talking about my nick name that daddy and mommy gave me.' Ryo thought when Shiten started to stir. "Dad, are you alright?" Ryo asked his father. "I'm fine, Ryo. He just got me on the head." Shiten replied as he stood up and pushed Ryo behind him.

"What do you want Arago!" Shiten demanded. "Oh good, at lest some one remembers me, I want you, Nazza, Anubis, Rajura and the Mortal Realm." Arago said. "But, since the Troopers don't remember me then I want them aswell." He added. "You are NOT laying one hand one MY son OR his friends!" Shiten and Ivory yelled together. (Ivory is on the porch).

"Your son?! Shiten you don't have a son!" Arago bellowed. "Yes I do and he's standing right behind me!" Shiten yelled back. "Dad, how dose this flouting head know you?" Ryo whispered to his father. "I'll tell you later." Shiten said and turned back to Arago. "Go away and leave us and the mortal realm alone!"

TBC...

Ok, I'm sorry it was short, but it's only the first chapter. If you want more, review please. No flames please. Ok, there not babies any more but oh well. Oh and I got the guardian thing from another fic and I didn't meen the same Ivory, I just like the name, so if you read that fic, I didn't meen to take anything.


End file.
